


Touched

by stuntyrulz



Series: Touched [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Massage, Other, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin!Jim, top!Bones, top!spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr prompt: How about flirty-but-virgin Jim? Bones and Spock find out on a mission where their alien hosts see an aura of a person and can tell if one´s been already "touched" or not, and mention it. Bones and Spock set out to seduce Jim and make their duo a trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

The meeting with the Plaxans had gone as planned and were now trading partners with the Federation with their dilithium rich planet and beautiful beaches, making it a prime location for shore leave.

The landing party which had consisted of Kirk, Spock, McCoy, three security guards and a science team were all walking back toward their beam up point, talking animatedly with the Plaxan diplomatic party.

The second sun of the planet had just risen making Jim’s command shirt stick to his muscular back. Behind him Spock and McCoy shared a knowing look as they eyed up the young captain in front of them. Neither of them noticed that the group had finally reached the beam up point and McCoy would have crashed into the back of Jim if it were not for Spock grabbing his wrist and tugging him back.

“You have a truly wonderful planet and I hope that we’ll return someday” Kirk said as he winked at the Plaxan leader. The security team rolled their eyes.

The leader chuckled, “My, you are a rather bold person for someone who has not been touched” He replied knowingly “I notice that you are the only one within your group who isn’t touched, is it something to do with your leadership position or personal?” He asked calmly.  
Kirk looked around nervously and blushed a little, he had an idea of what the leader was talking about but, would never admit it in front of anybody. He hoped that no one else had any ides what the leader was talking about and decided to play along instead.

“It was a bit of both really” He replied smoothly, flashing his trademark smirk.

“Of course Captain, how mature of you! It is a excellent quality to have in a leader” The second-in-command beamed at the Captain, a little too friendly.

Spock chose this moment to save his Captain from more embarrassment as he stepped forward.  
“Captain I believe we should depart, the temperature will soon rise to levels that could be dangerous to a human.” Spock said calmly as he stood next to his Captain, shielding him from the stares of the Plaxans

“Of course Spock, let’s head back” Kirk said as he turned to say goodbye to the leaders. After thanking the leaders for their hospitality, Jim called the ship and the landing party disappeared in a swirl of light.

Kirk was glad to be back on the ship, where he could finally escape the knowing eyes of his First and CMO and he extreme heat of the planet below. Kirk practialy ran from the transporter room through the corridors to his quarters, stopping occasionally to greet a passing crewman. Once he had locked himself in with the highest security possible, he tried to calm himself down. It was such a stupid thing, it’s not that he wanted to be a virgin or have a ridiculous crush on his emotionless XO and his best-friend CMO he thought. But life had always had a way of screwing him over time and time again. Jim stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed, determined to forget about his stupid problems.  
\---  
Meanwhile next door Spock and McCoy were both lying in bed after a particularly… enthusiastic round of sex. McCoy turned on his side to face Spock.  
“So, as I was saying before we got… sidetracked. How exactly do you plan to get that blue-eyed devil to join us? We don’t even know is he’s into men.” McCoy said.

Spock raised a single eyebrow before replying, “I believe the answer lies in a comment that the Plaxan leader made earlier”

“what comment?”  
“The leader stated that the Captain had not been ‘touched’; when I asked Lt. Uhura about this, she stated that ‘touched’ is the Plaxan equivalent of ‘losing ones virginity’ as you would say. This is something they can sense through a very limited telepathic ability. Simply put: the Captain is a virgin” Spock finished with another eyebrow raise.

McCoy was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing “Jim. A virgin. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Spock, you should have seen him during the academy, that kid would flirt his way through every bar we went to. You should have heard the rumours!” McCoy continued to chuckle.

Spock’s face remained blank “Leonard, if you do remember I also attended Starfleet academy. I found it remarkably easy for a person to start a rumour, would it not have been easy for Kirk to start rumours about himself to stave off suspicion?” Spock countered smoothly.

McCoy’s laughter stopped abruptly as he thought. Come to think of it, he had never actually seen Jim leave with any of the women he flirted with, nor had he ever caught him with someone in their dorm, the possibility that Kirk had never actually had sex was looking more and more likely.

“Shit Spock, I think you’re right! Well that changes things; I guess that just coming on to him directly would scare him off. We’re gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way” McCoy explained.

“Old-fashioned Doctor?”

“I mean we’re gonna have to seduce him. You know with like flowers, chocolate and candle-lit dinners. Shit like that” McCoy said with expressive hand gestures.

“I believe I do understand what you are talking about. I have read a lot of Terran literature on the subject of romance” Spock replied

McCoy raised an eyebrow of his own “Really now darlin’? Anything interesting you’ve learnt?” McCoy asked lightly

“I have learnt about the relationship with various shades of the colour Grey and the act of hitting someone repeatedly on the posterior” Spock said back.

McCoy almost choked on his own laughter as he tried to comprehend Spock reading 21st century explicit porn.“Anyway, back to the subject. I think we should commence out plan of seducing that blue-eyed devil tomorrow, before someone else gets what’s ours”

“I concur with your plan. I believe that Mr. Sulu has some new plants in the botany labs, they would make an excellent bouquet for the Captain” Spock replied

“Well I think you deserve a blow-job for such logical thinking” McCoy chuckled as he dipped under the covers to grab hold of the long hard Vulcan cock.  
Spock moaned as the doctor took him apart, but managed to get out “I find no reason to object to your type of rewa-“ The rest of sentence was cut off as McCoy took the length into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.  
Spock could see McCoy’s head bobbing up and down as that exquisite, wet heat enveloped him again and again. He could only think about how the Captain would feel around him. All tight, new and fresh. Just waiting to be claimed.  
The thought of fucking his Captain along with the stimulation from the doctor’s mouth caused him to arc off the bed as he came in think streams down McCoy’s throat. He lay there panting as McCoy climbed out from under the covers; he could feel the doctors smirk on him as he drifted off to sleep.  
\--  
The next morning Jim bounded out of quarters and to the turbolift, as he was about to press the button for the bridge his first officer slipped just as the door was closing. What surprised Jim was the fact that Spock was carrying a large bouquet of colourful flowers from the botany lab that Sulu had been raving on about all week. He blinked in surprise as Spock moved over to him, pressing the button for the bridge.  
“Good morning Captain, I hope you slept pleasantly, I procured these flowers for you as a gift” Spock said levelly as he handed the Captain the bouquet. Jim just stared at them as he surveyed the bouquet in his arms. He must have been dreaming because no-way in real-life would he stoic XO be handing him flowers as a gift. He was about to question Spock and explain what the gesture normally meant, but the lift doors opened and Spock walked out and over to his station, leaving a confused Captain standing in there dumbly. Kirk came to his senses and moved out of the lift and over to his chair.  
“Yeoman, please find a vase for these and out them in my quarters” Kirk called over to Rand as he ignored the various confused and was that … jealous faces of his bridge crew.

She stood up from her station and took the flowers before moving off towards the turbolift. The crew continued in silence as Jim tried to sneak glances at Spock but failing miserably since Spock was behind him and twirling around aimlessly in his chair was strange for the Captain of the Enterprise to do. Jim was startled from his thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up he saw his first officer showing him some data about one of the sensor scans they were doing. He quickly signed off on the data and proceeded to contemplate Spock’s strange behaviour for the rest of the shift.  
When it was finally over Kirk almost sighed with relief as he made his way off the bridge for his weekly dinner with Bones in his quarters. After a quick change of clothes he made his way to the doctor’s quarters. After entering the code he walked into the dimmed quarters. Jim stopped in his tracks as he saw the small table set for two, with a white tablecloth, candles and silver cutlery. Was this some kind of joke? It was then that Bones appeared out of the kitchenette with two plates of spaghetti, dressed in a smart shirt and jeans. Jim’s eyes widened as he took in the appearance of his best friend, this was so not helping his problem. He was starting to regret wearing one of his tighter pairs of trousers.  
“Ah, Jim you’re here just in time! Come on and sit down, I’m starving and I kinda want eat sometime tonight” McCoy called to a dumbfounded Jim as he put the plates down and took a seat.

Jim realised that he was standing there like an idiot so walked over to where the doctor was sitting. He sat there nervously as Bones poured the wine and started making small talk about his day. Jim tucked into his own plate of food as the doctor went on with Jim occasionally contributing to the conversation. When they had both finished Bones cleared their plates away and brought out a bottle of his best Bourbon and two glasses.  
A couple of drinks later and Jim was starting to feel more relaxed. However, as Bones had drank more he was getting more and more handsy, especially in areas that Jim did not want the Doctor to venture, for fear of embarrassing himself and ruining their friendship. Making a decision He quickly excused himself and made his way back to his own room saying that he had ‘paperwork’ to do. Sitting back in his quarters he willed his erection to go away. For the second night in a row his CMO and First Officer left him frustrated and embarrassed.  
\---  
The strange behaviour continued over the next week. It started with a meeting with Spock and McCoy that turned out to be a movie night, made more awkward by the fact that he ended up squished in the middle of the sofa, holding a bowl of popcorn as both Spock and Bones took handfuls from it, always ‘accidently’ brushing against him as the reached into the bowl.

Spock giving him a massage, after a particularly hard training session, followed this. Which might have been okay, if it wasn’t in Spock’s quarters, on Spock’s bed, with the lights down low, using some expensive Vulcan oil with some music in the background.  
Then it was Bones stopping by with handmade cinnamon rolls when Jim had skipped breakfast. Making sure to brush very close to Jim and he entered his room and put them on the bed. Then brushing past just as closely as he left.

All of this was interspersed with other gifts, mainly chocolate and flowers, always being given to him without any time to question either of them.  
This had lead to more frustrated nights and awkward erections at inappropriate times. Most of the crew found it quite funny how an emotionless Vulcan and a grumpy Doctor were courting their fearless Captain. For God’s sake the two of them were going out already.  
Finally Jim had had enough of this and decided that all of this must be some elaborate joke or a bet. After yet another bouquet handed to him by Bones, he decided to start avoiding his two senior officers until they gave up on their task.  
\--  
His avoidance plan worked for an entire week, he moved himself to Gamma shift to avoid any run-ins when he was on his way to the bridge. He avoided his quarters as much as possible, going as far as to sleep in the storage cupboard where the blankets were kept. In his free time he avoided the mess like the plague and instead used the replicator down in engineering, or just skipped meals. He also stopped working out in the main gym and instead used the security department’s.

This however, did not deter the two men, it took them a day to realise what Jim had done and work around it. They decided to let the Captain have his space for a week before intervening…  
\---  
After the week had passed, Spock and McCoy put the final part of their plan into action. They had both made sure that Jim would be asleep when they entered his quarters with their ‘supplies’.

Both dressed casually they went through the bathroom into the Captain’s spacious quarters, being careful not to wake the sleeping man, which wasn’t difficult since Jim had all but passed out after a week of avoiding his bed. Placing their supplies down on the sofa, They both stood next to the bed to check that Jim was still asleep. The kid didn’t get enough sleep as it was, sleeping in a cupboard sure didn’t help. Jim looked so young when he was asleep, the permanent stress lines on his face were smoothed out and the bundle of energy was calm and peaceful.  
Sitting down on the sofa both men waited for their Captain to wake…  
\---  
Jim came to slowly, his alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but something had woken him. Sitting up he scanned the room but could not see much through the murky darkness. He ordered the lights up and almost screamed at the sight of his CMO and First officer sitting on the sofa. Bones was relaxed, slumped against the cushions, with his legs crossed and a PADD balanced across them. Spock was sitting next to him, posture straight with his hands folded in his lap.  
Jim scrambled for the sheet to cover himself while Spock seemed to be entranced by his muscular torso and sculpted thighs. Once he was decent, he opened his mouth to start reprimanding the two officers but was cut off by Bones.“Morning, sleeping beauty. Was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna wake up” McCoy chuckled lightly. Spock nodded his agreement but remained silent.

Jim was momentarily thrown by the casual tone of his best friend but quickly recovered “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP” Kirk yelled at them in his best Captain’s voice

Both seemed unsurprised at his outburst, McCoy placed his PADD down carefully on the coffee table and stalked over to the bed, sitting on the end of it and placing a possessive hand on Kirk’s leg. Spock remained sitting, but looked on at the pair with amusement. McCoy continued to look at Jim with a predatory stare.  
It was at this point that a certain part of Jim’s anatomy decided to make itself known. The sheet didn’t help and Jim blushed and tried to turn away but was held in place by McCoy’s iron grip on his calf. He had noticed Jim’s problem and had climbed fully onto the bed. Spock was still watching them form his place on the sofa.  
McCoy had finally had enough of playing around, he dove forward and caught Jim’s lips in a searing kiss; Jim sat there shocked for a moment before his instincts kicked in and he pushed back with equal enthusiasm. His mind clouded with lust and shock at his dreams coming true.

McCoy broke the kiss to look at Jim, his lips were moist and bruised and his entire body was flushed a nice pink colour. McCoy could feel himself harden against Jim’s leg, and from the way his eyes widened, so could Jim.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages darlin’” McCoy winked at him.

“uhh… I’m really flattered with all the attention and all, but umm… I really don’t think you’d want me. Um… you see there’s this thing… I haven’t exactly….” Kirk trailed off nervously.

“Oh darlin’ we know you’re not as ‘experienced’ as everyone thinks you are. But it’s not you’re experience we’re after… we want you, all of you” McCoy stared into Jim’s eyes as he spoke.

“I concur with Leonard, I am pleased to know that I will be the first person to penetrate you” Spock spoke calmly.  
Kirk spluttered as he heard the Vulcan, this was really happening to him. He thought he might just pass out either from shock, or maybe lack of oxygen to his brain since all blood seemed to have travelled south and was showing no sign returning.

“Bu-but how did you know? I started all those rumors when we were at the academy” Kirk asked.

“Well Captain, It first came to my attention when we were on out last away mission on Palxor, the leader stated that you had not been ‘touched’; after consulting Lt. Uhura she explained that being touched was there equivalent of having sexual intercourse” Spock explained as he got up from the couch and walked gracefully over to the bed, sitting down the other side of the Captain. Jim was now trapped between them with no escape. The sheet had ridden down below his hips and he reached to pull it up, but each wrist was grabbed and pinned down onto the bed. His heartbeat quickened as the sudden feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him.

“Now Jim, this can go two ways. One: you give us consent now and we’ll make you feel good or two: you say no, we leave and never speak of it again. But let me tell you, there is nobody else in this galaxy who will take better care of you than us” McCoy spoke calmly and levelly.  
Jim stared into McCoy’s eyes, they were blazing with passion, lust and hope, and made his decision, he trusted both of them implicitly and knew that Bones was right. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he dragged the sheet up further to comfort himself.

“I um… think I’ll go with option one please” Jim said nervously  
Spock and McCoy each shared a look of immense smugness and excitement before both laying a hand over Kirk’s clothed cock, which had wilted slightly through the tense moment.

“This is ours now, no one else is allowed to go near it without our permission” McCoy said possessively, eyes glinting with a hint of violence. Spock did the same.  
Jim finally relinquished his grip on the sheet; it slipped down, pooling at his waist. This seemed to set the other two men off, they both shared a look of mischief and dived off the bed for the bag they’d left earlier as Kirk looked on, aroused and slightly afraid of what the others were planning.  
He was relieved when they climbed back onto the bed and tipped the bag upside down over it. Out of it spilled a couple of condoms, lube, massage oil, and two cloths. Kirk stared at the pile confusedly as he waited for one of them to explain.

“Now Jimmy, don’t think we haven’t noticed that you’ve been neglecting yourself for the past few weeks, you’ve got all this pent up stress and tension from being a Captain. As you’re CMO and First officer, it’s our responsibility to make sure that the Captain of the flagship is healthy and happy; that’s what this is all for. We’re going to give you a massage and then if you want we’ll start showing you the basics” McCoy whispered seductively as he pulled off his shirt. Spock knelt up and helped Jim roll onto his front, before tossing the sheet to the floor exposing Jim’s glorious body.

Jim moaned as he they manhandled him into an appropriate position, touching him as much as possible. Spock poured some of the oil onto Jim’s back and started kneading the taught flesh. McCoy started doing the same with Jim’s legs, starting at his toes and working his way up.  
This was unlink any massage Jim had ever had, it was very intimate and made him feel safe and loved, his two new lovers were making sure to worship every part of his body, alternating kneading the flesh with kissing and sucking love bites onto his glistening skin. They both stopped when the reached his ass and as Jim rose up to try and hurry it up, he was abruptly pushed down by Spock who poured more oil onto his lower back and left a hand on his shoulder to keep him down, it flowed down into to his most intimate area making his shiver with anticipation. Spock and McCoy shared a smile.

“You’ve a got a choice here Jimmy, we can carry this on or we stop here for tonight and continue at a later date” McCoy drawled in his ear.  
Kirk shivered again, his mind was fogged and far gone but the decsion was easy. He simply nodded and hoped that they got the message. He was proved right when a hand dipped down into his crack and brushed over his hole. He was rock hard again in an instant, his erection pressing down into the mattress, the friction was deliciously painful. The hand went further to fondle his balls, making them draw up into his body.  
He heard another cap popping open and gulped at what he knew was coming next, a soothing hand appeared on his shoulder as a single finger circled the ring of muscle slowly before dipping inside. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and moaned again as it moved deeper. He no longer cared how he looked as long as they two men above him carried on.

The finger massaged his inner walls loosening up his tight channel as it went even deeper. The finger suddenly left leaving Jim whimpering at the loss but quickly gasped as a set of two different fingers entered, stretching him even more. The burn quickly faded away as immense pleasure took over. His back bowed when an electric feeling shot up through his crotch, making McCoy chuckle above him.  
“that’s your prostate Jimmy. Feels good doesn’t it?” McCoy murmured against his skin  
When a third finger was added, a smooth tongue started exploring his neck distracting him from the burning sensation, Jim could smell the scent of coffee and peaches knowing that it was the doctor behind him.

The electric feeling continued, Jim felt ready to explode; his balls had tightened up so high that it was almost painful. He could feel his orgasm building as the fingers continued the massage his sweet spot; when they pressed down and stayed there, he knew it was all over. His vision faded out and he could faintly hear Spock and McCoy whispering to him as he rode the waves of euphoria into darkness.  
When he finally came back to himself he was lying on his back again; his stomach and the bed had been cleaned; the sheet had been pulled up over his waist again and he was now lying in the middle of the bed in between Spock and McCoy who were both on their sides looking at him. McCoy had one hand stroking hid hair and he leant into the touch; Spock had entwined their legs.  
Jim searched for something smart to say but all that came out was “Wow”  
McCoy leaned over and kissed him followed by Spock. “darlin’ you were perfect, we can’t wait to show you more it’s going to get even better than this” McCoy whispered back at him.

They lapsed back into silence until Spock spoke “I believe that it would be a good idea to rest before out shifts start” Spock said with his eyes closed.  
“Um, are we gonna talk about this some more? ” Jim muttered sleepily  
“Shh Darlin’ it can wait, you’ve had a big night so you just rest now. We can talk about this tomorrow” McCoy mumbled back as he pulled Jim into his arms, ordered the lights down and drifted off.  
Bones was right, they could talk about this later, right now he was happy to be cocooned in one of his lover’s arms.  
(maybe) to be continued (if anyone wants me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: captain-cas-of-uss-tardis  
> (drop me a message if you think I should continue)  
> all feedback appreciated


End file.
